bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY--Chapter 14
The Worse To Come My job was done here in Bullworth Town. The Bullies weren't blood-thirsty killers and agreed to come back to the school with me. Also, they were safe for the most part. The Nerds were dead and all they had to worry about now were the zombies and the Savages, who I haven't since my stay with the Preppies. I do feel bad for having to kill off the Nerds, but they were a threat and if I didn't deal with them, then they probably would have came to the school and caused trouble. That is something that I do not want to risk. Still, with the Bullies on my side, my job here was done. It was now time for me to venture into New Coventry and try to find the Greasers. It was 10:00 AM when I gathered my stuff and started to carry them to the truck. Wade stopped me in the doorway and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us just one more day?" "I got a mission to accomplish", I started explaining to him. "I got to see if the Greasers will join in on my plan. Then I got to head off to Blue Skies Industrial to find the Townies to see if they want in on my plan as well and after that, see if they'll help me turn the power back on. Clayton Burdette, one of my group members, may have made some additions to the Main Building to help us get some water for when it rains, but we still need the electricity really bad. For cooking, for lights, everything". "Well, just try and get back as soon as you can. We'll....we'll handle ourselves", Wade says. I gave him a quick nod and then went back to my truck. I put my bags in the truck and then got in. I started up the truck and then started driving right into New Coventry. If Derby was correct, then New Coventry is suppose to have alot more zombies than what the other three districts had. If I had to guess, then there's probably more fat charging zombies and the fast crawling zombies. All I mainly encountered was the regular undead. There's been a couple fats and one crawler, but apart from that I've mainly encountered the regular zombies. As I drove through New Coventry, I kept an eye out for any signs of the Greasers and where they were hiding out. During the driving, I really did notice the number of zombies has increased. There was alot more on the streets here than back at Old Bullworth Vale. As I drove deeper into the district, I stopped by the Blue Balls Pool Hall and looked to see if there was any signs of life. I honked the horn twice to see if anyone would come out of the building. I waited a minute, but no one came out. "Okay then", I said to myself. I then pulled up to the intersection and noticed a police roadblock with blood-covered Police Rangers and damaged wooden barricades. This was probably the blockade that Clayton saw go down that one night before I came back. I had to slowly drive past the vehicles just so I don't wreck my truck, then I started making my way to the Tenements. As I drove closer to the Tenements, I noticed that there was alot more zombies in this part of the district. Finally when I got to the Tenements, I noticed that the front doors of the building was wide open. With the doors wide open like that, I just hope that no one was in there. If there was anybody in there and the zombies followed them in there, then they don't have any means of escape. Well okay, there was the windows including the one that I used to get in a couple times, but that would take time and I'm sure that they wouldn't have enough time before the zombies descend on them. With no other choice, I decided to continue on my way. The last location that I'm sure that the Greasers may be hold up at would probably be the junkyard....or the bike park in the old abandoned train station. It's either those two locations or they're all dead. I drove up to the dirt road that leads to the junkyard and then started driving down it. As I drove down the road, there was lots of zombies heading towards the junkyard. This probably won't be good. Just as I turned around the corner of the electric tower, there it was. The gates of the junkyard, with about maybe 20 zombies infront of it. "Damn!", I exclaimed. "Now how am I going to deal with this?" I asked myself. Just as I'm sitting there, some of the zombies turned around and saw my truck. "Oh crap", I said. I then took out some of my best weapons, got out of the truck and climbed onto the hood. "IS THAT YOU, HOPKINS?" I looked up at the gate and saw Ricky Pucino at the top of the wall beside the gate. "YEAH, IT'S ME. I'M HERE TO HELP YOU GUYS OUT", I yelled to him. "WELL, DO US A FAVOR AND HELP US OUT WITH THE INFESTATION PROBLEM. WE'LL HELP YOU", he yelled back as a few more Greasers came up to the wall with weapons in hand. I equipped my Spud Gun and started shooting hot potatoes at the undead. I took down a good eight zombies before I ran out. I reload my Spud Gun and took down eight more zombies. I was down to my last can when more of them came from around the corner and really started to surround the truck. "Oh my God. They're everywhere", Vance says outloud. "Well keep fighting them", Peanut orders. "If those zombies take down the gates, we're done for". I shot about five more zombies when one of the fat charging ones smached against the side of the truck, shaking it. I slipped and then fell on the ground. Three of the zombies, two fats and one crawler, were just about to dog pile on me when all of a sudden there was the sound of a rifle and all three zombies fell dead. Each with a perfect round bullet hole in their heads. Three zombies with one bullet, now that's awesome. Just as I got up and picked my Spud Gun back up, I heard something hit the ground behind me. I turned around and saw that they dropped a ladder down for me. "CLIMB UP, HURRY", Vance yelled to me. I raced to the ladder and quickly climbed up. I got up over the wall and onto the pile of crushed cars with Ricky. "We need to take all those zombies out before they bust through the gates and kill everyone in here", Ricky says to me. "I'm on it", I told him as I aimmed my Spud Gun at the zombies below and started shooting again. When I ran out of hot potatoes, I equipped my Bottle-Rocket Gun and fired on the crowed of zombies. One rocket took about five of them down, but there was still more of them to takedown. I quickly lit and tossed a Fire Cracker into the crowd and watched some of the zombies get blown to limbs when it detonated. I kept doing this until I also ran out of rockets and Fire Crackers. "DAMN, I'M OUT", I said. "I'M OUT TOO", Ricky says. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Lefty says to Peanut. I then quickly looked around the junkyard for something useful. As I frantically looked around, I noticed a pile of flammable barrels and the crane. "I HAVE AN IDEA", I yelled to the Greasers. Using the pile of crushed cars, I quickly rushed to the crane. When I got in, Peanut then rushed up to my side and asked, "What are you going to do?" "Get everyone onto the pile of cars. I'm going to drop some of those flammable barrels onto them", I told him. "How?" Peanuts asks. "You gotta open the gate", I instructed him. "No way. We set up all these tents that we got from the abandoned military convoy. We can't risk burning them", Peanut tells me. "Well if we don't kill the zombies outside the gate and they bust in, then they'll either eat us all or chase you out of here. Then where will you go?" I said to him. He thought about it for a second, then finally said, "Alright, I'll open the gate". "You think you can handle it?" I asked him. "Just pick up a barrel and I'll open the gate", he instructed me. As he jumped down from the cars and told everyone to get on top of the cars, I messed around with the crane controls. I never messed with a crane before, let alone been in one but I knew for a fact that it was still operational. When I fought against Johnny Vincent back in the winter, Pete made use with the crane to make sure Johnny and I had an even fight by using the magnet to grab hold of his bike and pipe. If Pete was able to use the crane during the rumble, then I'm sure that I can use it to prevent the zombies from eating the Greasers. I moved one of the shift-sticks to rotate the crane to the right, then I used the other shift-stick to extend the arm of the crane. When I was sure that the magnet was over the flammable barrels, I pressed the button to turn the megnet on. The magnet picked up two of the barrels and I moved the crane over to the gate. "PEANUT, I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE", I yelled over to him. "EVERYONE IS UP ON THE CARS NOW. I'LL OPEN THE GATE NOW", he says while he runs up to the gate. As he got to the gate, he looked back at me and gave me a quick nod. I nodded back at him and he opened the gate wide open. He started to run as the zombies started to come in. I then dropped the two barrels onto the horde and watched as the barrels explode and catch all the zombies ablaze. I picked up a couple more barrels and dropped them on more zombies. Now there was only a few zombies left, enough for the entire clique to handle. "ATTACK THOSE THINGS", Peanut ordered out. All the Greasers then jumped off the car piles and ganged up on the few remaining zombies. Not the smart move, but now wasn't the time to speak up. I jumped out the crane and rushed to the gates while avoiding the burning zombies. I looked out the gate and saw that the coast is clear. I closed the gates, found a rusty chain on the ground and used it to secure the gate. "HOPKINS, BEHIND YOU", I heard Lucky yell. I turned around and saw a crawler running on all four towards me. I held my arms out, bracing for the attack when another rifle shot echoed from across the yard. I looked and saw the crawler as it laid motionless on the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Lola with a sniper rifle in her hands. Now that's something you don't see everyday. "My God, that was intense", Peanut says as he walks up to me. "I have not been in such an intense battle like this myself since I got here", I told him. "Thanks for helping us out", Peanut says as he holds out his hand. We shook hands and I told him, "Your welcome. Plus, I have something that I need to discuss to you guys". "Really? You came all the way out here, with all the zombies roaming the streets, just to talk to us?" Lola asks while she walks up with her rifle in hand. "Man, you're not really that sane, are you?" she retorted. "I guess not, otherwise I would have stayed at the school", I told her. "Wait, you came all the way from the school?" Lola asks. "Yeah, I have a group and we're based in the Main Building. Now, I have a proposition that I'm sure you guys will enjoy. But first, who's in charge here?" "Well as of right now, I am", Peanut says. "But Johnny will probably be right back. He's on a mission to recover some stuff of ours at the Tenements". "Wait, did you say that Johnny was at the Tenements?" I asked him. "Yeah, him and a few other boys as well. Why?" Peanut asks. "That place was just overrun when I passed by", I told him. Peanut and Lola pretty much turned as white as paper when I told them that. "What do you mean by 'it was overrun'?" Peanut asks in a deep tone. "I mean the doors were busted open and the zombies started going in", I answered. "I don't know how many went in though". "My God, we have to go in and rescue them", Peanut says. He was about to go to the other Greasers when I grabbed him by the shoulder and told him, "If you go in there, then you will die. As of right now, we don't even know if they're still alive". "But we can't just stand here with our heads shoved up our asses and do nothing", Peanut says. "That's exactly what you should do. But as for me, I'll go in and rescue them", I told him. "But you won't be able to handle all those zombies by yourself. That's suicide", Lola tells me. "Tust me, I got a secret weapon up my sleeve", I told her. I turned around and unlocked the gate. I was about to walk out of the junkyard when Lola says, "I'm coming with you". "No, you're not", I told her. "You can't make me stay here", she retorted. "Plus, you need the support and I'll be happy to give it to you". "You are not going in that building with me", I told her. "Who says that I'm going in the building?" she then asks me. "What are you talking about?" I then ask her. "I have a plan. You go in the building while I get to the rooftop of another building and make sure no zombie enters the building once you go in", she explains. "Are you sure you can handle it?" I then ask her. "I just saved you from four zombies not too long ago. Yes, I can handle it", she answers. I hesitated for a moment right before I said, "Okay, you can help. But you better stay at your post then. Don't even go in the Tenements with me". We both walked through the gate right before Peanut closed it behind us. We both got into the truck and then I backed the truck up so I could drive back up the dirt road. "By the way, where did you learn to handle a gun?" I asked her. She remained silent for a second right before she answered, "Let's just say that when you live a rough home life and you have to face the odds like an impending apocalypse, those skills you picked up from that home life helps you survive". "I can see that", I told her. I then started driving up the dirt road back to the Tenements. Let's hope Johnny and his boys are still alive when we get there. Category:Blog posts